


Last Minute

by Fy_Kusuma



Category: Smash Indonesia
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fy_Kusuma/pseuds/Fy_Kusuma





	Last Minute

INI HANYA FIKTIF..  
KARENA SEBAGIAN BESAR, MURNI KHAYALAN GUE..  
HAPPY BACA SEMUAHH..  
MUEHEHEHE.. *senyumevil

 

 

 

 

  
Malam ini, Bisma sedang duduk di kursi depan rumahnya. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyesap sebatang rokok yang dari tadi di pegangnya. Sedari tadi dia menengok ke arah rumah, memastikan kalau istrinya tidak akan membuat onar lagi.

 

“Lus, lama banget sih buat kopi aja. Gue udah kehausan dari tadi. Mau bikin gue mati kehausan loe??”Tanya Bisma ketus. Lusi dengan langkah terburu-buru menghampiri suaminya

 

Pyarr.. tak sengaja gelas yang di bawa Lusi jatuh dan pecah. Bisma yang melihatnya langsung naik pitam. Di cengkeramnya dagu Lusi kuat-kuat. Lusi hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan suaminya itu yang kesetanan.

 

“Bis.. Bisma ampun. Aku gak sengaja ngejatuhinnya tadi. Maaf, Bis”Rengek Lusi pasrah. Tapi sepertinya Bisma belum puas dengan perlakuannya itu

 

Tubuh Lusi yang kini tengah mengandung di seret Bisma menuju ruang keluarga. Disana Bisma melihat sebuah korek tergeletak di atas kursi. Diambilnya korek tadi dan membawanya keaarah istrinya itu.

“Bisma sakit..!!”Kata Lusi pelan saat Bisma mengengai api korek tadi ke tangan Lusi. “Bis, aku mohon lepasin aku. Bisma aku mohon,”Bisma nampaknya kesenangan dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Dan Lusi hanya bisa menangis kesakitan  
“Kamu mau berhenti aku siksa, kalau gitu kamu DIEM..”Ucap Bisma galak. Lusi hanya pasrah sambil mengatupkan mulutnya paksa  
Hanya air matanya yang kini menetes. Membasahi tubuh Lusi yang lebam itu. “Bisma udah, aku ini istri kamu. Istri yang udah jadi tanggung jawab suaminya. Tapi kamu malah nyiksa aku kayak gini, kamu jahat Bisma..”Kata Lusi sesenggukan. Karena tak kuat menahan sakit Lusi langsung pingsan di pelukan Bisma  
“Lus..Lusi..!! hei bangun loe, hei..”Kata Bisma menepuk pelan pipi Lusi, tapi Lusi tetap pingsan. “Lusi jangan pergi. Aku gak mau kamu tinggalin. Plis jangan pergi. Aku mau ngelakuin apapun yang kamu minta, jangan pergi Lusi.”Tambah Bisma. Ia lalu membawa tubuh istrinya ini ke kamar

 

Entah apa yang membuat Bisma menyadari semuanya. Secepat dia mampu dan menidurkan istrinya yang kini sedang tak berdaya itu di kamar. Ia menyelimuti tubuh istrinya itu dengan selimut sampai menutupi tangannya. Setelah itu Bisma duduk di samping Lusi yang kini tengah pingsan tersebut.

 

“Kamu bangun dong, besok kita main ya. Aku pengen kamu nemenin aku di taman seharian. Aku bakalan jagain kamu, sayang”Kata Bisma mengecup kening Lusi lembut  
“Kamu disini aja, aku maunya kamu temenin,”Jawab Lusi yang ternyata bangun dari pingsannya  
“Tapi kan besok kita mau pergi, jadi kamu harus istirahat...”Tambah Bisma. Lusi tersenyum  
“Aku maunya temenin sama kamu, Bisma..”Rengek Lusi manja. Bisma hanya tersenyum  
“Iya deh, aku temenin kamu tidur..”Jawab Bisma mengacak rambut Lusi

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Lusi menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya, Bisma. Setelah itu dia lalu menata bekal makanan dalam kotak makanan. Mereka akan berangkat piknik setelah makan pagi. Sebenarnya Lusi mengajak nanti sore saja, tapi Bisma memaksa pagi ini juga. Jadi Lusi hanya meng-iyakan suaminya itu dari pada dia marah lagi.

“Sayang, ayo kita berangkat. Keburu macet nanti jalannya,”Kata Bisma turun dari kamarnya  
“Sarapan dulu dong, nanti kamu kelaperan lagi..”Jawab Lusi memberikan sepotong roti dan segelas susu untuk Bisma  
“Nanti aja deh. Di mobil kamu suapin aku. Okee..”Kali ini Bisma langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menggelandang istrinya itu ke dalam mobil

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Di dalam mobil, tak hentinya Bisma merengek pada Lusi. Hmm, sudah seperti anak kecil saja. padahal sebentar lagi dia jadi ayah.

 

“Suapin dong, sayang..”Ucap Bisma sambil tersenyum ke arah Lusi. Lusi lalu memberikan roti dan menyuapinya pelan  
“Makannya ati-ati, Bisma. Kesedak ntar,”Jawab Lusi mengingatkan suaminya itu

Cupp..  
Bisma mengecup pelan bibir Lusi. Membuat istrinya mati gaya karena dicium suaminya di dalam mobil.

 

“Malu tau, Bis. Kalau ada yang liat gimana??”Kata Lusi pelan. Bisma hanya tersenyum ke arahnya  
“Gak pa-pa lah, kan cuman ada kita disini,”Jawab Bisma masih fokus menyetir. “Kamu maunya dimana, hayo..”Goda Bisma. Membuat raut wajah Lusi berubah  
“Bisma... malu tau,”Jawab Lusi pura-pura menyembunyikan raut malunya

Kali ini Bisma mengajak Lusi ke sebuah taman di dekat Dufan. Perlahan dia membawa istrinya itu ke sebuah taman.

 

“Kita main disini ya??”Tanya Bisma saat mereka baru sampai di taman tersebut  
“Iya boleh. Suasananya gak terlalu rame..”Jawab Lusi di iringi anggukan Bisma

 

Mereka lalu menggelar tikar disana. Menjejeri sekeliling tikar dengan makanan yang mereka bawa tadi dari rumah. Seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu disana. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu dan mengusik.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Dari kejauhan Dicky dan Nina memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Bisma dan Lusi. Amarah memenuhi isi kepala Dicky yang akan maledak ini. Nina lalu memberikannya sebatang rokok dan di hisap paksa oleh Dicky.

 

“Gue pengen secepatnya mereka hancur, dan gue bisa miliki Bisma seutuhnya”Kata Dicky di iringi seringai liciknya  
“Apapun mau loe, gue jamin pasti berhasil”Jawab Alena licik  
“Apa rencana loe selanjutnya??”Tanya Dicky. Alena lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Dicky. Seringai muncul setelah Alena membisikinya  
“Okey, gue setuju..”Tambah Dicky lagi

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Sore harinya, Bisma bergegas memberekan semua barang bawaan mereka. Lalu menaruhnya di mobil.

 

“Kamu abis aku anterin di rumah sendiri gak pa-pa kan?? Aku ada rapat soe ini.”Kata Bisma pada Lusi  
“Hmm, tak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja”Jawab Lusi di iringi senyumnya yang paling manis

 

Seperti perkataannya tadi, selesai mengantar Lusi pulang Bisma segera menuju kantornya. Dia sangat terburu-buru sekali. Setelah turun, Lusi lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah suaminya itu. Dan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mobil suaminya tak kelihatan lagi. Di kantor, Bisma disambut Dicky, yang sejak tadi menungguinya disana. Saat melihat kedatangan Bisma, Dicky segera menutup korannya

 

“Maaf, pak tadi saya sedang pergi bersama istri.”Kata Bisma memulai pembicaraan  
“Oh, tidak masalah. Saya juga baru datang..”Jawab Dicky seramah mungkin

 

Mereka lalu memulai rapat di ruangan tersebut. Hampir 3 jam rapat baru selesai. Agenda rapat cukup rumit untuk di bicarakan kali ini. Setelah rapat selesai dan semua keluar, Dicky melancarkan aksinya. Dia menaruh segelas kopi di meja Bisma. Bisma yang kebetulan kelelahan setelah rapat tadi menerimanya dengan senang hati.

 

“Loe masuk perangkap gue, Bisma Karisma. Ternyata mudah banget ngedapetin loe yang lemah ini,”Batin Dicky sambil membelai wajah Bisma yang setengah sadar itu. “Bis, aku suka sama kamu, aku cinta sama kamu. Mau gak kamu jadi pacarku??”Tanya Dicky tersenyum semanis mungkin. Bisma mengangguk pasrah. Efek obat masih menguasainya

 

Dengan paksa Dicky mencium Bisma dengan kasar. Bisma sempat berontak, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dan sepertinya Bisma mulai menikmati ciuman permainan Dicky padanya. Dicky lalu memeluk erat partner kerjanya itu, sambil sesekali menciumi leher milik Bisma. Oh, God kalian itu cowok. Bisma, inget istri loe di rumah.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Hari sudah mulai pagi. Bisma dengan paksa membuka kedua matanya pelan. Rasanya kepalanya sakit tertusuk ribuan jarum hingga membuatnya tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Tanpa baju dan celananya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat kaget saat melihat Dicky juga demikian.

 

“Apa yang bapak lakukan??”Tanya Bisma setengah berteriak. Sontak Dicky pun bangun  
“Tadi malam bapak tidak ingat?? Kita pacaran pak tadi malam”Jawab Dicky enteng membuat Bisma membulatkan mata  
“Tapi saya sudah punya istri pak,”Kata Bisma lirih. Dicky lalu menghampirinya. Dia mencium bibir sebelah kanan milik Bisma. Membuatnya tersentak kaget  
“Kalau begitu, ini rahasia kita...”Jawab Dicky dan mencium Bisma lagi. Bisma sepertinya mulai menyukai hubungan ini dan membalas ciuman Dicky pelan. Mereka lalu hanyut dalam percintaan ini. Percintaan yang tak boleh terjadi

 

Tokk..tokk..tokk..  
Ciuman itu berakhir saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Bisma. Secepat mungkin Bisma mengelap bekas ciuman mereka tadi dan pergi menghampiri ke arah pintu, memastikan siapa yang datang.

 

“Maaf, pak. Ini waktunya saya membersihkan ruangan ini..”Kata seorang OB. Bisma mengangguk.  
“Sebentar, saya akan membersihkan badan dulu. Kamu masuk setelah saya keluar,”Jawab Bisma. OB tadi mengangguk. Dia melengokkan kepala dan melihat Dicky tengah tersenyum padanya dari dalam ruangan Bisma. Pintu lalu tertutup lagi  
“Honey.. kapan-kapan kita main-main lagi ya,”Kata Dicky. Dia lalu mencium pipi Bisma dan bergegas keluar

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Dengan langkah gontai Bisma masuk dalam rumahnya. Lusi menyambutnya di depan rumah dengan wajah khawatir. Semalaman suaminya tidak pulang ke rumah tanpa kabar.

 

“Bisma, kamu dari mana saja semalam?? Telfon tak diangkat, sms juga tak dibalas,”Tanya Lusi. Bisma hanya tersenyum kecil  
“Maaf.. tapi aku ketiduran di kantor. Pekerjaan sungguh sangat banyak. Maafkan aku, sayang..”Dusta Bisma. Lusi hanya mengangguk. “aku ingin kau suapi makan pagi ini, apakah kamu mau??”Tanya Bisma pada istrinya itu

 

Lusi lalu menyiapkan makan pagi. Dia juga menyuapi suaminya itu dengan hati-hati. Dia takut kalau suaminya itu marah lagi. Saat sedang asyik makan, gadgetnya berdering. Satu sms masuk.

 

Honey, bisakah kau mengantarku jalan-jalan. Aku sudah rindu kamu.

 

Dengan wajah berbunga-bunga, Bisma membalas sms tersebut

 

Tunggu aku setengah jam ya. Muach baby..

 

“Sayang, aku pergi dulu ke kantor. Bye sayang..”Kata Bisma mengecup pipi Lusi lembut  
“Tapi kan kamu pulang, Bisma..”Jawab Lusi. Bisma tak memperdulikannnya

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Di sebuah kafe, Dicky menunggu kedatangan Bisma. Senyum merekah saat dia melihat kedatangan Bisma. Segera dia berdiri dan bergelut manja di tangan Bisma.

 

“Demi Tuhan, aku tak bisa menunggumu lama-lama, aku kangen kamu”Rengek Dicky manja. Bisma hanya terkekeh  
“Ya sudah ayo kita jalan-jalan,”Jawab Bisma. Docky lalu menggelendot manja di tangan kanannya

 

 

Sumpah part ini gue pengen muntah..  
Tapi ini sebagian udah gue cut tadi..  
Omaygatt... Dicky-Bisma homo..  
Tunggu aja part selanjutnya brohh..  
Kalau banyak respek gue lanjut..  
Kalau gak ya END..  
Koment sangat di butuhkan..  
#salamhujan..


End file.
